User blog:EstherMalikHoranPayneStylesTomlinsonDada-Ajewole/Chapter 6
We ended the next day with the banana song after going on a River treck! Shake banana shake shake banana Shake banana shake shake banana Peel banana peel peel banana Peel banana peel peel banana Eat banana eat eat banana Eat banana eat eat banana Chew banana chew chew banana Chew banana chew chew banana GO BANANAS GO GO BANANAS GO BANANAS GO GO BANANAS! We all broke into fits of laughter, I stopped laughing when I noticed Liam with Lillith. They were sitting on the grass and they looked like they were flirting. My heart instantly broke in two. I could feel a tear in my eye. "is everything ok Sian?" asked Rachel, I just looked at her and then back at Liam and ran back to the tent. "Sian ... Are you ok?" whispered Maryanne walking into the tent. I quickly wiped away the tears. "erm yeah I'm fine" I sniffled, I forced a small smile " I mean, it's just a silly crush right?" I sniffled again! It had gone quick, it was now the talent show! We were all doing random things like some people did the ardeche version of wheels on the bus! The boys did a song and they were surprisingly amazing! Me and Maryanne were just having a laugh and we rapped the Eine Kleine, as soon as it was over I shouted, "JOSH's TURN" he laughed and joined in. Liam again just walked over to his tent, he tried not to look angry but he did! I looked at Niall and e knew what I meant and he walked over to their tent to go and see what was wrong with Liam! NIALL'S POV I saw Liam getting up when Josh was up in the stage with,Sian and Maryanne. Sian gave me a concerned look and I knew what o had to do. I nodded and walked towards our tent ... I found Liam sitting on the bed with his head in his hands "Liam, dude, what's wrong?" Liam sighed and looked at me "It's Sian!". I raised my eyebrows at him "not like that!" he laughed a small laugh "I'm worried about her and Josh!" I lauded "Liam, Josh has a girlfriend, Lauren!". We opened the tent door to see Lauren and Josh holding hands while talking to Sian and Maryanne "Why did no one tell me?" Liam sighed "I feel like such an idiot" "go talk to her, after the talent show, for now let's just go back an sit down!" So that's what we did, we went and sat down on the bench in-between Rachel and Niamh. Niamh asked what was going on so I told her what just happened! SIAN'S POV "Sian!" Niamh called as I was walking away chatting to Lauren "talk to you later!" called Lauren running off to Josh! She had a huge grin on her face "hey Niamh!"I smiled at her "Liams worried about you!" she giggled "what?" I squealed "why?" I asked "he's worried about you and Josh" "but Josh has a girlfriend ... I need to go talk to him, where is he?" "he's in the shower ... But you can talk to him later" Niamh smiled, I smiled back "thanks Niamh!" It was getting late now, it was almost pitch black outside. I was lying on the grass staring at the stars. "hey!" Liam whispered as he cane to lie next to me "hey!" I whispered back smiling. We sat in silence for a while. "the stars are so beautiful in France" I sighed and looked at him, he looked at me too. The butterfly's in my tummy appeared that always came when he looked at me with his huge brown eyes "yeah ..." Liam sighed "we should come again sometime, just the two of us" "I agree, but next time, no arguments!" I giggled, he sighed and took my hand smiling and looking at the stars "no arguments!" ... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts